


Search

by Quinny_Imp



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 08:43:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14870516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinny_Imp/pseuds/Quinny_Imp
Summary: Malavai Quinn didn't want to give up the search for his wife.





	Search

“You cannot continue.”

Malavai Quinn’s eyebrow sceptically raised. “This request is unreasonable, Minister. The Sith Empire needs its Wrath now more than ever.”

“You are wasting resources on unimportant matters. We have bigger problems to deal with,” Lorman insisted.

“The Wrath alone would stand for the worth of a whole army!” Malavai protested.

The minister sighed. “No.”

“I do not understand your objections, Minister. There are no downsides of my search, and if I’m successful, the gain would be immeasurable.”

“I’ll be frank with you, Captain. You don’t care about the Empire –” Malavai gasped, deeply offended “– all you want is to find you wife. Your marital problems are not my problem.”

“I admit there is a personal factor in my request, but it’s not the only one, and certainly not the main one. The Empire needs the Wrath. The Empire needs every strong Sith to help it protect from this strange but clearly dangerous enemy. Your resistance… it borders on treason, Lorman.”

“It’s Minister – MINISTER – Lorman!”

Malavai silenced, trying to compose himself, and not show his anger. He wondered what was Lorman’s angle. He didn’t want strong Sith back in service, because… What reasons could he have? Certainly not the well-being of the Empire. His eyes narrowed with suspicion, but before he had a chance to say anything, the door behind him opened, and 4 guards entered.

“I don’t have time for you, Quinn,” Lorman said. He nodded to the guards. “Take him away, if he resists, shoot him dead.”

With four blasters pointed at his head, Malavai gave Lorman one last hostile glare, then let them lead him away.

A thought of trying to run crossed his mind but he decided not to act on it. It would most likely end with his death, so there had to be a better way of getting out of this, and then finding his wife.


End file.
